The present disclosure relates to a tantalum capacitor and a method of manufacturing the same.
Tantalum (Ta) materials are metals widely used throughout industries such as electrical, electronic, mechanical, chemical engineering, space, military fields, and the like due to mechanical and physical characteristics such as high melting points, and excellent softness and corrosion resistance, and the like.
The above-mentioned Ta materials have been widely used as anode materials of small capacitors due to characteristics capable of forming stable anodized films and annual usages thereof have rapidly increased in accordance with rapid developments of information technology (IT) industries such as electronic and information communications in recent years.
Capacitors are electric condensers temporarily storing electricity, are parts in which two plate electrodes insulated from each other are adjacent and dielectric layers are inserted between both poles to allow charges to accumulate using attractive force, and are used to obtain capacitance by enclosing the charge and electric field in a space surrounded by two conductors.
A tantalum capacitor using the tantalum material having a structure using a gap generated when tantalum powder is sintered and hardened is completed by forming tantalum oxide (Ta2O5) on a tantalum surface using an anodic oxidation method, forming a manganese dioxide (MnO2) layer, which is electrolytic, on the tantalum oxide by using the tantalum oxide as a dielectric, forming a carbon layer and a metal layer on the manganese dioxide layer to thereby form a body, and forming an anode and a cathode, and a molding part on the body in order to mount the body on a printed circuit board (PCB).
The tantalum capacitor according to the related art uses a structure in which terminals are exposed to the outside without having an inner lead frame or a frame in order to connect the tantalum material and the electrode.
In this case, in the case of the structure using the inner lead frame, a space occupied by the tantalum material in the molding part may be decreased by the lead frame containing the anode and the cathode. Since capacitance is proportional to a volume of the tantalum material, the capacitance may be limited. In the case of a structure in which the terminal is exposed to the outside without having the frame, a plurality of contact materials are present, such that contact resistance maybe increased by the plurality of contact materials, thereby increasing equivalent series resistance (ESR) of the capacitor.
In addition, in the case of the structure in which the terminal is exposed to the outside without having a frame according to the related art, a cathode lead frame is positioned on a side of a product, and therefore, a welding work distance at which work for formation of a solder can be carried out between the tantalum material and the cathode lead frame needs to be secured, such that inner capacity of tantalum material is decreased, thereby decreasing capacitance.
The following Related Art Document relates to a condenser including a tantalum element, but does not disclose a configuration in which a thin plate electrode connected to a tantalum material is exposed to an end surface of a molding part to thereby be connected to a cathode lead frame formed on one surface of the molding part.